


Fight Like Hell:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of Celebration/Fight Like Hell Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Death, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Near Death, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Torture, Tragedy, Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: What if Steve didn't survive his encounter with Wo Fat, What happens to our hero?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Sorry, It's gonna be a short one!!!!*





	Fight Like Hell:

*Summary: What if Steve didn't survive his encounter with Wo Fat, What happens to our hero?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Sorry, It's gonna be a short one!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover couldn't believe what they heard coming out of Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's mouth, as he was letting tears coming down his face. Commander Steve McGarrett is slowly gonna die, from his experience with Wo Fat, The consolation is that the criminal is dead from the gunshot wound that Steve inflicted on him. & there is nothing that they could do about it.

 

The Former Surfing Pro choked out, "Does he know ?", Danny nodded, & said, "He does, But, He is not gonna let this get him down, He wants a happy day for himself, me, you guys, I'll be damned, If I let that get ruined", he said, as he wiped his eyes, & regained his composure, Cause he knew that it wouldn't do him good, If he loses it completely, & get completely angry over it, cause the results will be the same.

 

"What can we do ?", The Computer Genius asked, "Yeah, Name it", The Former SWAT Commander said without hesitation, as they waited for their orders, The Blond smiled, & nodded his appreciation, "Chin, Can you get us our tuxedos ?", "Copy that, I will be back, Also with a "Go" bag for you", "Thank you", Danny said, as they hugged. Chin leaves for his, & Steve's beach house, so he can get what Danny requested.

 

"Lou, Buddy, Can you go over to Kamekona's, & make sure that the big man has a variety of food, & understands the meaning of "variety", I need it to be perfect for our dinner", "Don't say another word, I am all over it", The Big Man said, as he puts a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, & hurries out to the shrimp truck to take care of his task. Finally, He looks over at Kono, who, he knows will take care of last minute details for him.

 

"Kono, Some of these businesses I called to get what I need for the wedding, haven't called me back, or wanted $65,000 or more, Me & Steve are on a budget....I....I", he trailed off, as he was getting worked up, "Danny, Give me your lists, & the fucking numbers, I will make sure that both of you will get your dream wedding, Go to Steve, He deserves your undivided attention right now", He nodded, as he hands everything that he has over, & went into his fiancé's hospital room.

 

"Hey, Baby", The Five-O Commander choked out with a smile, "Hey there, Have I told you how much that I love you lately ?", "Not recently", The Former Seal said honestly, "Well, I love you", Danny said, as he kissed him sweetly on the lips, Steve returns the kiss without hesitation, & he said, "I love you too, I am gonna fight like hell to enjoy whatever time I have left, Cause our relationship means so much to me, & I can't wait to be your husband", Danny was glad to hear that, & At Steve's urging, He laid down next to him, as he enjoyed a nap with the man that he loves with all of his heart, & being.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
